sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenith
Name: Daniel "Zenith" Meniott *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Jester , Leader *'Weapon': Knife, Playing cards *'Element': Spectral *'Family': n/a Hands-down the most unconventional leader of all the guilds, Zenith carries an aura of mystery about him. He is one of the quickest and deadliest mercenaries on the battlefield with his knife. There are many rumors of Zenith having spent time in an asylum as a child. Biography Zenith, originally named Daniel, came from a wealthy family. He had an older sister, Elizabeth whom he loved very dearly. He had little memories of his mother, who died of sickness when he was seven. At her death, his father locked himself in his room for two years, refusing to see anyone. During this time, his sister Elizabeth managed the household and took care of Zenith. One night, his father ventured out of his room, which was a mess of urine, vomit, and empty whiskey bottles. He no longer stayed in his study, but he drank vigorously, which lead him to have bouts of rage in which he yelled at and sometimes hit Elizabeth. This went on for almost a year until Elizabeth could not take it anymore. She woke up Zenith in the middle of the night and made him stand out in the yard, and then set their father's room ablaze. Unfortunately, some of the oil that she used to help the fire catch spilled, and she was caught in the flames as well. Zenith could only hear the screams of both his father and sister while his home burned to ashes. When the soldiers of the Royal Court arrived at the scene, they misunderstood and thought that Zenith had set the house aflame and killed his family. Declaring him mentally insane, they sent him to an asylum where he spent the majority of his teenage years in isolation. While in the asylum, Zenith erased his past identity - Daniel - and gave himself a new name - Zenith. In his asylum records, it is noted that he spent the majority of his time playing with a simple deck of cards. Unbeknownst to him, the Dark Ages were going on while he was in isolation. At 17, an unknown assassin wearing a masquerade mask lead a massacre in the asylum and unlocked all the doors to its patients. When he reaches Zenith's door, Zenith makes eye contact with the assassin for a split second before he disappears. He then steps out into the outside world for the first time in years. Zenith founded the guild Jester after the end of the Dark Ages . Abilities Zenith's Deck of Cards: Zenith possesses a special deck of cards that he enchanted himself to use in battle. It is the very same deck of cards he spent hours playing with while in the asylum. Distortion: Though not an illusionist, Zenith can casts "distortion," which temporarily confuses the enemy by causing minor hallucinations. Summon Phantom: Zenith's summon is a jokster phantom that has a shrill giggle every time it plays a joke on the enemy. Minor Possession: Though Zenith would never dare cast a possession on a human being, he does tend to use objects to assist him in battle. Often times he uses comical objects, including toys, or small weapons, like knives. Relationships Heidi: After escaping from the asylum, Zenith had nowhere to go. Cold, hungry, and need of a place to stay, he ended up at the church that Heidi worked at. She took care of him and nursed him back to health. Since then, they have been very close. Their decisions to start guilds came from their relationship. Trivia *Zenith's name was chosen because it means "the heavens" in Greek. *The concept for Zenith began with a personality similiar to that of Stein from Soul Eater and his attack method was inspired by the MapleMation animator, 2K. Category:Characters